


EXO OT66 Project

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dominance, Handcuffs, M/M, OT12 (EXO), OT66 Pairings, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: I am going to attempt either a Drabble (100-500 words) or a one-shot (500+ words) for each of the EXO OT66 pairings. They'll be posted here as separate chapters as and when I complete them.  I'll update pairings/tags/warnings as I go along.Please feel free to comment with prompts you have for any pairing and I will have a go at writing it if I haven't done that pairing yet!
Relationships: EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble
Kudos: 1





	1. Pairings List

~* Pairings *~

Xiu/Han - complete, chapter 4  
Xiumin/Kris - complete, chapter 3 [M}  
Xiumin/Suho  
Xiumin/Lay  
Xiumin/Baekhyun  
Xiumin/Chen - complete, chapter 2 [M}  
Xiumin/Chanyeol  
Xiumin/D.O  
Xiumin/Tao  
Xiumin/Kai  
Xiumin/Sehun  
Lu Han/Kris  
Lu Han/Suho  
Lu Han/Lay  
Lu Han/Baekhyun  
Lu Han/Chen  
Lu Han/Chanyeol  
Lu Han/D.O - complete, chapter 5  
Lu Han/Tao  
Lu Han/Kai  
Lu Han/Sehun  
Kris/Suho  
Kris/Lay  
Kris/Baekhyun  
Kris/Chen  
Kris/Chanyeol  
Kris/D.O  
Kris/Tao  
Kris/Kai  
Kris/Sehun  
Suho/Lay  
Suho/Baekhyun  
Suho/Chen  
Suho/Chanyeol  
Suho/D.O  
Suho/Tao  
Suho/Kai  
Suho/Sehun  
Lay/Baekhyun  
Lay/Chen  
Lay/Chanyeol  
Lay/D.O  
Lay/Tao  
Lay/Kai  
Lay/Sehun  
Baekhyun/Chen  
Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
Baekhyun/D.O  
Baekhyun/Tao  
Baekhyun/Kai  
Baekhyun/Sehun  
Chen/Chanyeol  
Chen/D.O  
Chen/Tao  
Chen/Kai  
Chen/Sehun  
Chanyeol/D.O  
Chanyeol/Tao  
Chanyeol/Kai  
Chanyeol/Sehun  
D.O/Tao  
D.O/Kai  
D.O/Sehun  
Tao/Kai  
Tao/Sehun


	2. Xiumin/Chen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M (for language and implied sex)

Jongdae adjusted the headband for what felt like the thousandth time. Damn Baekhyun and his stupid ideas. He really wasn't sure about this.

Baekhyun ushered him towards their apartment door, thrusting an umbrella at him. "Now, remember the plan?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He took the umbrella from his friend, left the apartment and heading down the stairs. He flinched at his best friends show of moral support. 

"KIM JONGDAE FIGHTING!!!"

For the whole building to hear.

Reaching the lobby he ignored the smirk directed his way by the girl at the security desk. With a weary sigh, he stepped out into the rain, opening the umbrella and heading towards campus. Why did he let himself get talked into these things?

~*~

"Lu Han!"

A blonde mop of hair poked out of the storeroom, hands full as he did a quick stock check. "Yes?"

"Ah, there you are." Minseok rounded the counter and headed for the back of the shop. "You can head off if you want. I'll finish here and close up. You have a test in the morning after all."

"Really? You're the best Minseok-hyung!" Lu Han put down the various packages he was holding, gave his friend a quick hug and grabbed his jacket. With a quick "Minseok-hyung fighting!" he grabbed both umbrella's that were propped up by the door and headed out into the rain. 

"I wonder what that was all about?" With a shrug, Minseok continued tidying up and preparing to close the shop for the day.

~*~

Leaving 'Baozi's Bean Stop', Lu Han opened his umbrella and tucked Minseok's umbrella under his arm. With a slightly scary giggle to himself, he started to skip his way home. 

Spotting a hunched figure heading in his direction he stopped in front of them, peering under their umbrella, with a psychotic smile stretched across his face. "Coast's clear lover boy. Go get him, tiger!" He flashed the startled boy a quick thumbs-up before continuing his skipping journey home. 

Jongdae stood absolutely still staring wide-eyed into the rain in front of him. He never could feel comfortable around Luhan-hyung. There was just something a bit strange about him. With a shudder, he continued his trek forwards. 

~*~

Minseok set the alarm and locked the door, turning to look at the dismal weather. He was going to get soaked. When he found out who had nicked his umbrella he'd wring their neck. 

"Oh well, at worst I'm going to get a cold." He muttered as he turned up his jacket collar and started to walk quickly in the direction of home, blinking furiously at the rain hitting his face. It was several hundred yards before he realised he could no longer feel the raindrops on his face. Looking up and around he saw that an umbrella was being held over him. Turning to see who was holding it, he was surprised to see his friend Jongdae, although it was a little hard to see at first with how dark it was. 

"Jongdae. What are you doing here?" He turned concerned eyes on his friend.

"Oh, I was out walking and saw you didn't have an umbrella with you. I didn't want you to get wet." Jongdae kept his gaze on the ground. 

"Out for a walk? At this time of night? In this weather?" The disbelief was clear in Minseok's voice.

"Ah, well you see..."

"You didn't want me getting wet yet you're standing there soaked to the bone. Get under here will you!" He pulled Jongdae in close so that he was now also sheltered from the rain. 

Meanwhile, Jongdae was panicking. Being so close to his Hyung, who, let's be honest, he fancied the pants off, was doing strange things to him. He felt like his chest was about to explode, his face was hot and his head was dizzy. The practised words he'd gone over with Baekhyun wouldn't come out. 

"Jongdae, are you alright?"

And dammit all, that cute concerned look was his undoing. With no warning, he leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Minseok's briefly before moving back slightly, too scared to open his eyes and face rejection. 

Hands tugging at his hair, pulling him forward and a tongue firmly invading his mouth quickly convinced him that he didn't need to worry about rejection. Dropping the umbrella, no longer caring about the rain, he pulled Minseok tight against him, hands clasping at his jacket before moving down and settling on his hips, he returned the kiss as fervently as it was being given. 

He was surprised when he felt hands touching the headband he'd almost forgotten he was wearing. Minseok pulled back from the kiss, panting and stared at his hair. 

"Are those....cat ears?" He asked, mouth hanging open.

All Jongdae could do was nod as he tried to catch his own breath, enjoying the flushed look on Minseok's cheeks. Now that they weren't covered by the umbrella the nearby street lights allowed them to see each other better. 

"Lu Han told you, didn't he?"

"Word might have reached me via a reliable source, yeah." he tilted his head to the side, tucked his hands under his chin and prayed this would work or he was going to kill Baekhyun. "Meow?"

Had there been enough light, Jongdae would have seen Minseok's eyes dilate fully and an almost imperceptible full-body twitch as arousal shot through his body at the sight before him. 

He didn't see this, but what he did feel was Minseok grabbing him by the shoulders, slamming their bodies together and one hand moving to tug at his hair hard whilst the other had a firm grip on his ass. Breathing was a forgotten luxury as he allowed his Hyung to dominate his mouth and body on the rain-soaked street. All he could do was hold on. 

It could have minutes or hours later, he really didn't know, but the next thing he was aware of was Minseok pulling away from him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the street at a rapid pace, umbrella forgotten and abandoned. 

"Fuck. Now. Follow me." Minseok growled out.

Jongdae couldn't agree more and the last thought he had before he was roughly pushed down on Minseok's bed was that he would have to remember to thank Baekhyun later. 


	3. Xiumin/Kris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M (for language and implied sex)  
> Prompt: Idol Olympics

Minseok watched him intently; his stance, grip on the bow, long drawback of the arrow, face screwed up in concentration but still managing to look sexy on an obscene level. Try as he might he couldn't tear his eyes away from watching Kris take part in the team archery event. he'd been staring for so long that Lu Han had given up trying to get his attention and was now sitting beside him, slumped and pouting. 

There was something about Kris decked out in archery gear that made Minseok very hot and bothered. Very. How dare he strut about the place looking so damned fuckable. If Kai didn't back away from his boyfriend and stop touching him sometime soon he wasn't going to be responsible for his actions. But dammit there were cameras everywhere. EXO didn't need that kind of media exposure. He'd have to wait, very impatiently, for the perfect moment. Chewing on his thumb he began plotting. 

~*~

Kris fell back on his bed with an audible thump, exhausted from the long day. He really should shower and freshen up but the thought of moving right now was too much effort. Eyes closed as he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the quiet of having the room to himself for a while. No doubt Minseok and Lu Han would come barging in any minute full of their usual high energy levels. Sometimes he wishes he didn't room with them, they were far too energetic and troublesome. The door clicking open caused him to sigh. Here they come. 

However, what he wasn't prepared for was hearing the sound of the lock sliding into place. Cracking open one eye he saw that only Minseok was in the room, looking equally as hot and sweaty as he did. Why did he lock the door? What was he up to? Forcing himself to sit up, Kris leaned back slightly on his hands. "Why'd you lock the door?! 

Minseok didn't answer, moving until he was standing in front of Kris, a small smirk tugging at his lips. There was a brief moment of silence before he leaned over and whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "I don't want anyone walking in on me marking my property." Dropping suddenly into the blonde's lap he draped his arms over the others broad shoulders. "The way everyone was all over you today I think I need to make it clear just who you belong to." 

Small hands latched onto Kris' hair and tugged hard, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. The moan that left Kris' mouth as Minseok latched onto his neck and marked him surprised him. He wasn't normally so vocal. Then again, he was normally in control. Rarely did his lover get so fired up that he got like this. He liked it, hell he loved the idea of being at his mercy. Reaching around the smaller body in his lap, he grabbed and squeezed Minseok's ass. He gasped as his hands were pulled away and he was forcefully pushed backwards, his hands pinned above his head. Everyone underestimated the eldest members strength, himself included at times. 

"Ah ah ah. None of that just yet. You'll do what I tell you to when I tell you." 

Sitting upright, Minseok looked down at his prey, smug look firmly in place. 

Realising his hands had been released, Kris went to move his arms only to hear the clink of metal sliding against metal. Looking up and behind him, his mouth dropped open at what he saw. The little shit had handcuffed him to the headboard. When the fuck had he done that? He looked back over at his boyfriend only to see that he was now on his feet and slowly and sensually stripping out of his clothes. His gulp was audible as he took in the erotic sight before him, mouth suddenly going very dry, cock hard and standing out proudly against the fabric of his jogging pants. 

Now naked, skin glistening with sweat, Minseok slowly crawled over his boyfriend on all fours, stopping when he was nose to nose with Kris. "I hope you saved some energy, you're gonna need it." 

Kris didn't have any doubts in his mind that he wasn't going to forget this night in a hurry. Incapable of speech all he could do was nod before Minseok pounced. 

~*~


	4. Xiumin/Luhan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sickly sweet disgusting fluff ahead!

~*~

Chocolate Kisses

~*~

Arriving back at the dorm, Xiumin drags his small case through to his room, abandoning it by the door before collapsing on his bed, face down. He was exhausted, their schedule had been jam-packed the last couple of days and flying to and from China within 24 hours with rehearsals and a performance in between had worn him out. With a sigh he sat up before crawling over to his case, intending to unpack his wash bag and get a shower before everyone else had the same idea. 

Lifting the case onto his bed he unzipped and opened it up. Startled as the contents spilt out over the bed and onto the floor, Xiumin quickly took several steps backwards before stopping and staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the sight before him. His case was filled with pretty foil covered chocolate hearts in various sizes and it was more of the same that had spilt over and onto the bed and floor. Shuffling forward until he was standing over the open case, he spotted several colourful pieces of paper among the chocolates. He pulled one out...

'I love you for so many reasons'

Xiumin turned the card over but there was nothing else written on the back. He picked up another colourful note. 

'I love you for that certain smile that cheers me when I'm blue,  
I love you for your tender kiss that warms me through and through.'

He couldn't stop the blush that spread over his cheeks as he read the words, heat flooding his body as he finally recognised the handwriting. 'Lulu' he whispered, quickly gathering the remaining cards, chocolates flying everywhere and he pushed them aside to get to the notes, before reading them out to himself, one by one.

'I love you for your gentle hand, your understanding touch,  
Your eyes that always seem to say, "I love you very much."'

'I love you for your faith in me, your sweet and patient ways,  
And for the thoughtful things you do so often without praise.'

'I love you so for all these things and many others, too...  
But most of all for what I am whenever I'm with you!'

'Even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Till the end of time  
I Love You'

“I know you are a baozi, but you are the sweetest baozi I have ever tasted.”

'I'm not perfect. I'll annoy you, make you mad but put all that aside. You'll never find someone who cares and loves you more than me. Please Be My Valentine!'

Just as he finished reading out the last note, hands wrapping slowly around his waist causing him to startle in surprise. 

"Do you like them?" Whispers in his ear. 

Turning quickly in the other arms, Xiumin wraps his arms around Luhan's neck, hugging him tightly. "Yes! I didn't know you could be so romantic." Pulling back he beams up at his boyfriend, smiling wide. 

"Of course I can." Luhan huffed. "I'm a real man after all. I know how to look after my princess." 

"Yah!" Xiumin smacked his arm half-heartedly. "Who're you calling a 'princess'?" He pouted up at the blonde, in full baozi mode. 

Luhan pecked a kiss on his lips quickly, laughing at the startled look on the others face. "Now don't get upset and ruin all my efforts." 

"How did you manage this?" Xiumin looked back over his shoulder at the chocolate carnage on his bed. "I packed my case just before we left the hotel. You couldn't have had the time..."

"I may have had a little help from the others." At Xiumin's puzzled look he continued. "We switched out your bag for an identical one. Don't worry, manager-hyung has it." 

"Lulu..." Xiumin tiptoed and pulled the blonde down into a hot kiss. It's several minutes before they break apart and only then because of the wolf whistles from the members as they walk past the open door. 

Luhan rests his forehead against Xiumin's, looking into his eyes, hands resting on the red head's hips. "I love you." 

"I love you, Luhan." 

Xiumin giggles before turning once more to look at the mess he made. "But what are we going to do with the chocolates. You know I'm not allowed to eat them."

"Oh, I think we can reward the maknae's hard work in keeping you distracted at the airport." 

"OK then, come on help me gather them all up." Xiumin drops to his knees and starts gathering up the spilt chocolates; he's nearly got them all collected when he's distracted again. 

"Baozi?" 

Comes the mumbled question from behind him. Turning around he finds himself nose to nose with Luhan who had a chocolate heart held in his mouth, which is currently being nudged against his lips. Catching on to what Luhan wants he takes the other half of the chocolate between his teeth, biting down and letting it melt in his mouth. Before he can comment on how nice it is a tongue is invading his mouth and he's enjoying his first chocolate kiss with the man he loves. His hands pull on blonde locks as his fingers bury themselves among the soft strands, a moan leaving his mouth is swallowed by Luhan's kisses. He's vaguely aware of the bedroom door being closed and someone telling them to 'keep the noise down' before his back meets with the floor and Luhan is over him pressing their hips together. His last coherent thought is that this was the best Valentine's day ever. 

~*~


	5. Luhan/Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a very very small dose of angst.

Lu Han and Kyungsoo were studying together in the library. Underneath the table, their hands were entwined together in Lu Han’s lap. He loved it when his boyfriend allowed him this little luxury, it made him feel all squishy inside. The satisfied smile was wiped off his face a moment later though when their other friends joined them and Kyungsoo snatched his hand away and placed it on top of the table. If he noticed Lu Han’s flinch and drooping shoulders he didn’t acknowledge it.

~*~

"Are you embarrassed when you’re with me?" Lu Han pouts holding one of Kyungsoo’s hands in both of his. They’re bundled up on his bed tucked into the blankets watching classic Star Wars on his laptop and he can’t keep the question to himself anymore.

"No." Kyungsoo replies turning to face him. "Of course not."

Lu Han sighs. “Then why do you ignore me around our friends?” He peers at his boyfriend from behind his glasses.

"It’s just, your the first guy I’ve been with and well, it was a shock for my friends, I don’t want to upset them"

Lu Han ducks his head. “You care more about your friend's opinion than me?” There’s a catch in his voice as he stares at his boyfriend in shock.

"No! Lu, that’s not what I meant…."

Lu Han shoved his laptop aside, grabbed his wallet, phone & shrugged on his jacket. “Forget it I’m going to Sehun’s”. Tears are running down his cheeks as he leaves slamming the door behind him.

~*~

He’s had all day to think and now he’s knocking on Sehun’s door. “Lu it’s me.” He calls softly pressed against the door.

"What do you want?" Comes the tired sounding reply followed by red-rimmed teary doe eyes peering at him from behind the slightly open door.

"To apologise, beg, crawl on my hands and knees whatever it takes for you to forgive me."

Lu Han sighs before sniffling and opening the door wide. “You’d better come in then.”

~*~

That night Kyungsoo gives Lu Han an oversized t-shirt he owns and tells him he can sleep in it all he wants. The next day in the library between lectures he holds Lu Han’s hand on top the table and doesn’t let go when Jongin and Baekhyun come to fetch them for lunch. During lunch he feeds Lu Han some of his food, puts his arm around the blonde & kisses his temple when he pouts cutely. His friends don’t say anything, well except for Chanyeol’s “get a room!” followed by laughter. 

Lu Han smiles again.


End file.
